


[Podfic] Dinner Date

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Harry has lunch with the Devil.





	[Podfic] Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286571) by [Grenegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome). 



Length: 00:07:29

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Dinner%20Date.mp3) (3.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Dinner%20Date.m4b) (7.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
